


Pokemon Lemon Stories

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of various Pokephilia stories pulled straight from my mind and slapped onto this site. Enjoy!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	Pokemon Lemon Stories

(Warning: Watersports (aka piss))

The Sylveon, let's call her Leah, had been bored just staying at home for quite some time now and, sadly, you could only read so many books or masturbate so many times before you started to go insane. Only she didn't want other Pokémon to talk to, she wanted other Pokémon to have sex with. It had been so long since she'd been ravaged by a nice, large cock, so long in fact that she was willing to go out into the forest and let a freaking Beedrill take her! However, that forest suggestion gave her an idea. She wasted no time in forming a small wooden sign then writing a little message on it in berry juice so now it read, "Fuck a Sylveon for as long as you like! No charge!" She smiled at her work for a moment before wrapping her purple scarf around her neck and adjusting her black rimmed glasses before heading out.

She wandered deep into the forest for a few minutes until she was in a small clearing she didn't recognize and she jabbed the sign into the ground before laying down beside it, smiling to herself at how clever she was. What she didn't expect though was to almost immediately have a firm, strong paw placed on her mouth. She gazed up slowly to be met with the glowing yellow eyes of a strong, muscular Umbreon. It smiled condescendingly down at her and then she suddenly felt something rather large slip inside her tight cunt...but this Umbreon was behind her head. Her eyes turned downward until they were met with another Umbreon, then another, then another, until there were at a dozen of them, an entire pack of Umbreon!

She could feel the Umbreon at her base ramming his cock mercilessly inside of her, making a gentle bulge on her lower abdomen, and she began to moan and slowly lick the paw of the one attempting to keep her quiet. At first he seemed confused by this so he experimentally took his paw away from her head only to be met with a smirk as she pointed to his now out and throbbing cock before opening her mouth wide. The Umbreon was stunned by this but that only lasted for a moment before it smiled devilishly and slammed itself into her receptive maw, slamming straight down her throat. The two Umbreons continued to ravage her for quite some time before she finally felt the one at her cunt shove its knot inside of her while the one in her mouth did the same a minute later. They both pumped her stomach and womb full of their thick cum and waited their for a moment before managing to slip themselves out and move away, making way for the next round.

They continued like this for around two hours until there were only two Umbreons left and they both seemed to be speaking to each other for a few minutes before chuckling and finally making their way over to her. The first one slipped its cock inside of her mouth and smiled, moaning gently then the second one did something odd, it slipped its shaft inside of ass, of course, she had been anally fucked before so this didn't matter to her as it still felt so damn good. They began to thrust wildly for around ten minutes before it seemed like they were going to burst but, when they began to groan loudly, they didn't knot her. Instead, they simply buried themselves to the knot and began to cum...only they weren't cumming.

The one in her ass mainly gave it away as it had this relieved expression on its face as it did this, something none of the others had had, then she felt a bit of the Umbreon above her "cum" in her mouth instead of down her throat and she knew exactly what that taste was, it wasn't cum, it was piss! This was a bit alarming as they both were still pissing inside of her but once they both finished, she thought it was over, just an odd round she would forget. Nope. Not only did they still go and knot her, still pumping her full with their thick cum, but now when they pulled out the others snickered at her and two from before mounted her head and ass before pissing in her, then another, then another until everyone had used her like a fucking bathroom. Only she had miscalculated, there was one left, the first one who had mounted her mouth. It smirked and turned to the side, raising its right hind leg before it marked her all over and she sputtered.

After that, they didn't really have a reason to stick around and promptly walked back into the forest, leaving Leah laying there, panting gently, her stomach rather bloated with so many rounds of thick cum and now with so many Umbreons' piss as well. The strangest part to her about all of this though wasn't that she had just gotten used as a urinal, but that she knew she was going to come back here and she knew she was gonna let it happen again.


End file.
